Fanfiction
by Zurdas
Summary: AU. Sherlock Holmes es un joven brillante y entregado a escribir fanfics. John Watson es un estudiante de medicina que acaba de descubrir una web llamada Fanfiction. ¿Qué pasará cuando entre el calculador "Elemental" y el apasionado "Hedgehog" nazca la rivalidad? ¿Cómo se verán involucrados el hermano del moreno y el mejor amigo del rubio? Que tiemble el foro, empieza la guerra.
1. Dale al T

_Este fanfic participa en el reto anual "A long story" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

_Ninguno de estos personajes es de mi propiedad. Yo tan solo le pongo imaginación y los hago actuar a mi antojo._

* * *

**Dale al… T**

\- Te sugiero que dejes de meterte en mi vida y te dediques a atiborrarte a pasteles hasta reventar –dijo Sherlock airadamente mientras le cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio en las narices a su hermano.

Mycroft gruñó. Sherlock siempre había sido difícil de tratar, pero desde que entró en la adolescencia era imposible cruzar con él unas cuantas palabras civilizadas. El fanático de los crímenes de diecisiete años sacaba de quicio al joven político, que empezaba a hacerse un lugar importante en el mundo del poder y las sombras. Cuando los padres de los hermanos Holmes sentían que el menor los superaba llamaban a Mycroft. Normalmente no servía de nada, pero sentían que el hecho de que sus hijos hablaran de vez en cuando les hacía bien a los dos. Por cabezotas que fueran, ¡eran hermanos!

-Estúpido gordo narcisista –seguía remugando Sherlock.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Empezó a repicar sus dedos contra la mesa, rítmicamente. Que lento era ese cacharro… Tardaba siglos en encenderse. Por fin apareció el usuario y la petición de contraseña. Sherlock la escribió a gran velocidad. Cuando por fin el ordenador se hubo cargado del todo, el joven abrió el procesador de textos. Tenía una idea en su cabeza para un nuevo fanfic.

Las agujas del reloj corrían velozmente, mientras Sherlock hacía volar sus dedos sobre el teclado. Con los brazos rígidos y la vista fija en la pantalla iba plasmando todo lo que acumulaba en su brillante mente. Cada media página se detenía para planificar la continuación. Ya tenía el final del capítulo decidido, pero necesitaba ir modificando ciertos aspectos. Un par de horas después de haberse sentado en su escritorio acabó.

-Ahora vamos a subirlo… -murmuró.

Tenía la costumbre de pensar en voz alta cuando estaba a solas (o acompañado) porque le ayudaba a procesar mejor la información.

Entró en fanfiction e introdujo su nombre de usuario y contraseña. Antes de colgar el nuevo fanfic fue a ver cuántos comentarios nuevos tenía su último Oneshot. 25 comentarios en seis días, bien… Podría haber sido mejor.

Sherlock formaba parte de esa web desde hacía dos años, cuando se volvió fanático de la serie Pistas. Investigando por internet encontró , un lugar donde los fans de cualquier universo ficticio podían escribir sus propias historias sobre los personajes. Unos meses después descubrió que en fanfiction también había foros y se apuntó a uno: Los Pistadores de Buscas (el título estaba basado en una frase dicha por el protagonista de Pistas una noche de borrachera).

El joven se encontró fascinado por la cantidad de gente obsesionada con la misma serie que él, y pronto empezó a escribir fanfics. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que la gente encontraba sensacionales sus historias. Su modo de inventar casos y llevar las investigaciones era tan brillante… Comenzó a apuntarse a todos los retos propuestos por el foro. La primera victoria le hico ilusión. La segunda también. La tercera también. Meses después ya veía normal el ganar. Desde que se presentó al primer reto los había ganado todos. Se sentía el rey de Los Pistadores de Buscas. Con el tiempo se fue volviendo engreído respecto sus historias, haciendo que los demás usuarios del foro que le cogieran cierto odio mezclado con envidia. Pero sus fanfics eran tan increíbles que seguían votándolo. Nadie hacía historias tan buenas como las de Elemental, el misterioso escritor de los fanfics más leídos, seguidos y comentados de Pistas. Y él lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia colgó el primer capítulo de su nuevo fanfic. "La pista decisiva" iba a ser su gran éxito. Lo sentía en todos los poros de su piel, con eso se iba a coronar emperador de Los Pistadores de Buscas.

-¿Sherlock, se puede saber qué haces tanto rato con el ordenador? –la voz preocupada de su madre sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si lo que sugieres es que me estoy tocando… -Sherlock abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a la señora Holmes- ya ves que no.

-No quería decir eso, cielo –la mujer se puso colorada.

-No me llames cielo –el joven se puso la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente -. Me voy a dar un paseo –exclamó antes de dar un fuerte portazo.

-Oh, querido… -suspiró su madre, resignada.

Las largas piernas de Sherlock se dirigieron al parque. Cuando se encontró a una distancia prudencial de su casa sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo y encendió uno. Le dio una gran calada, llenando de humo sus pulmones. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia detrás mientras lo soltaba. El frío le azotaba agradablemente las rosadas mejillas.

Le gustaba pasear por esa zona para despejar la mente. Su familia era agotadora. Los ordinarios de sus padres, el creído de su hermano… No dejaban de recriminarle que no tenía planes de futuro. Sí que los tenía: iba a ser detective consultor. Cuando la policía se encontrara perdida (que sería casi siempre), él los asesoraría con sus brillantes deducciones. ¿Qué no existía ese trabajo? Él lo iba a inventar. Sabía que su mente era muy superior a la de cualquiera, exceptuando la de su hermano. El joven Sherlock Holmes estaba deseando irse de casa y dedicarse de lleno a su vocación.

* * *

Era domingo, se notaba. Había ese ambiente festivo y resignado típico del domingo que le recorría el paladar como si de un caramelo amargo se tratara. Era un día curioso: feliz porque era fin de semana; odioso porque el día siguiente era lunes. Y todo el mundo odia los lunes.

En eso se encontraba ocupada la mente de John Hamish Watson cuando alguien le puso la capucha de su chaqueta violentamente, tapándole los ojos. El rubio se la quitó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a su agresor.

-¡Ah! ¡Que soy yo, idiota!

-Lo sé –sonrió John.

Greg resopló y se sentó en el banco al lado de su amigo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero vio al otro tan concentrado que finalmente no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El recién llegado recordó un tweet que había leído hacía un par de días: "Cuando dos personas están juntas en silencio y no se sienten incómodas, es porque hay confianza entre ellas". Claro que había confianza entre él y John. Eran amigos de toda la vida.

-Estaba pensando en que los domingos son odiosos –dijo al fin el menor.

-¡No me digas! ¿Cuánto rato llevas pensando para llegar a esta conclusión, genio? –se burló Greg.

John le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro al chico de ojos oscuros. Éste soltó un suave quejido.

-Si no te he dado fuerte –se disculpó el rubio.

-No, es que hoy en la academia hemos estado haciendo defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Creo que tengo un morado enorme en el hombro.

Greg, tres años mayor que su amigo, estaba estudiando en la academia de policía. Tan solo le quedaban unos meses para graduarse. Tenía claro desde niño que iba a trabajar en Scotland Yard: los crímenes le apasionaban.

John, a sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos, estaba en su primer año de carrera universitaria. Medicina. Cuando de pequeños jugaban a ladrones y policías (por insistencia de Greg), él era el encargado de curar las rodillas raspadas de su amigo y las suyas propias. La vocación le venía de nacimiento. Solían bromear con que Greg se dedicaría a la gente muerta mientras que él trataría de salvarles la vida.

-¿Has vuelto a escribir una historia? –preguntó Greg, cogiendo la libreta azul oscuro que había en el regazo de John.

-Sí, bueno… No es muy buena. Sólo la he escrito para pasar el rato. Como siempre llegas tarde… –se encogió de hombros el menor.

El otro no dijo nada. Leyó rápidamente las páginas escritas con la elegante letra de John. Cuando cinco minutos después acabó, le sonrió ampliamente al rubio.

-Es buenísima. Deberías publicarla en algún lado.

-Ya, claro –sonrió John.

-Lo digo en serio. Escribes muy bien, de siempre. La gente merece leer tus historias. Podrían publicarte un libro.

-Me denunciarían. ¿No ves que uso personajes de Pistas? No son originales, no puedo publicar nada.

-Bueno… -Greg miró a su amigo, dudoso- Yo a veces leo fanfics de Pistas por internet.

-¿Fanfics? –arrugó la nariz el rubio.

-Historias sobre un universo ficticio escritas por los fans. Como lo que tú haces en esta libreta.

-¿Eso existe?

-Por lo visto sí. Deberías crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction y colgar tus fics.

-No creo, a la gente no le gustará…

-John –Greg le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo-, deberías probarlo. Le pones un sentimiento increíble a tus narraciones.

-Venga ya…

-Prométeme que lo intentarás.

-Prometido.

-Pues vamos a mi piso y te creas la cuenta.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. Dudo que lo hagas en tu casa.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a andar. Hacía una tarde otoñal agradable. Algo fría, pensaba John mientras se subía el cuello de la chaqueta, pero agradable de todos modos. Las hojas secas crujían agradablemente bajo los pies de ambos.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño piso que compartía Greg con otro joven, fueron directos al viejo ordenador que tenía el mayor en su dormitorio. Entraron en y fueron a crear la cuenta de John.

-Tengo que escoger un nombre de usuario… -frunció las cejas John.

-Erizo –sugirió Greg.

-¿Erizo? ¿Por qué?

-Pareces un erizo…

-No, queda muy cutre.

-Prueba en inglés.

-Hedgehog… ¡Me gusta! –sonrió John, asintiendo.

-Pues nada, ya estás en fanfiction. Ahora cuelga el primer capítulo de tu fanfic.

-A ver… Aquí. Ahora subir archivo… ¿Qué es Rating?

-Pues creo que indica para que edades es apto tu fic. Dale al… T.

-Vale, el T. Pues ya está colgado mi fic.

-¿Emocionado? –preguntó Greg.

-Mucho –afirmó el rubio.

-Genial, pues ahora vamos a por una pizza.

Y ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación, dejando el ordenador encendido. La pantalla aun mostraba que "Corazón vs Razón" había sido subida a con éxito.


	2. Bienvenido al fandom

El sol lo despertó, dándole de lleno en la cara. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Sherlock. Medio abrió el ojo izquierdo y miró su reloj. Hora de levantarse. Qué curioso que su madre no hubiera intentado despertarlo… Supuso que la mujer no tendría ganas de bronca de buena mañana, y él lo agradeció. Odiaba sus suaves golpecitos en la puerta mientras canturreaba que ya era de día. "Sí, mamá, no soy ciego, veo el sol" pensaba Sherlock malhumorado cada mañana. Era agradable empezar diferente el día. Hablando de empezar el día: La pista decisiva.

Con las marcas de la sábana aun en la cara y sin haberse tomado la molestia de vestirse, Sherlock voló a encender su ordenador. Como el trasto era lento, pero lento lento, el joven se despojó del pijama y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando volvió a su escritorio con el pelo aun goteando la pantalla ya mostraba el escritorio. El fondo de pantalla era Andrew, el protagonista de Pistas, en una de las fotos promocionales de la futura nueva temporada. Sherlock entró corriendo en Fanfiction. Ahí estaba su fanfic. 5 reviews, 2 favoritos y 9 follows. Para haber sido colgado hacía quince horas no estaba mal. Con una sonrisa triunfal echó una ojeada a los nuevos fics. A parte del suyo, tan solo uno había sido subido el día anterior.

-Corazón vs Razón… más basura –murmuró aburrido. Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la respuesta que había generado entre los fans de Pistas- ¿Qué? No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Qué mierda es esta!?

Furioso, Sherlock clicó el titulo para leer la historia. Era un estilo completamente opuesto al suyo: se centraba más que nada en los sentimientos y las relaciones entre los personajes. Sherlock apretó los puños. Era… increíble. Una obra maestra. El contenido era una basura (¡el misterio y los asesinatos quedaban relegados a un segundo, o incluso un tercer plano!) pero tuvo que reconocer, a su pesar, que la narración era impecable. Cada palabra estaba puesta en el lugar correcto para darle la musicalidad necesaria a cada frase. Lo que sentían los personajes traspasaba la pantalla y llegaba al lector con fuerza. Sherlock nunca había caído por unas escaleras, pero estaba todo tan bien relatado que lo sintió en sus propias carnes, como si lo hubiera sufrido él mismo.

Apretando la mandíbula clicó sobre el nombre del usuario que había escrito eso. Hedgehog. Patético. Inscrito el día anterior. Aún más patético. Sin más datos que la foto de usuario (que era de Carter, el mejor amigo del protagonista de Pistas). Mucho más patético. Sherlock no podía creer que alguien tan patético hubiera escrito ese fic capaz de hacerle frente al suyo. Y eso hizo que él mismo se sintiera patético.

* * *

Lunes. Lunes odioso. Lunes aburrido. Lunes pesado. Había muchos adjetivos que quedaran bien con ese día y ninguno era bueno. ¿Casualidad? No. Era curioso que un simple nombre pudiera despertar tanta rabia en la gente. A no ser que estuvieran de vacaciones. En ese caso, lunes no era diferente a miércoles o sábado. Tan solo era un conjunto de sílabas sin significado. En eso pensaba John cuando tropezó con el pequeño escalón que había en la puerta de la facultad de medicina. Siempre olvidaba que estaba ahí, siempre tropezaba, y siempre había alguien que se reía. John pensaba que en la universidad estaría tan solo la gente que quería estudiar de verdad. Por lo visto se equivocaba. Una prueba de ello era Anderson: nadie sabía cuál era su nombre (se rumoreaba que Sylvia), pero estaba claro que lo último que hacía era estudiar. Una fiesta no era una fiesta si no estaba Anderson borracho armando jaleo. John no lo soportaba. Era tan estúpido… precisamente fue él quien se rio ante el tropiezo del rubio.

Las tripas del joven rugían con fuerza. Que el compañero que se sentaba detrás suyo en clase se hubiera estado comiendo un bocadillo era imperdonable. ¿No se daba cuenta de que el aroma a comida abría aún más el apetito de los demás estudiantes? John casi corría por la calle, esquivando gente. Mediodía siempre era hora punta, con las calles repletas de personas y coches. Sabía que Greg se quejaría por su tardanza, pero por una vez que el impuntual era él, su amigo debería aguantarse. De hecho ya estaba preparando mentalmente lo que diría y la cara que pondría cuando se defendiera ante la acusación del futuro policía. Por eso la reacción de Greg, que lo esperaba ya sentado en la terraza del bar acordado, lo descolocó completamente.

-¡John, John! ¡Felicidades! –le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños, ni mi santo, ni… nada –John se sentó al lado del mayor, dejando la mochila repleta de apuntes a sus pies.

-Lo sé –Greg le dio un trago a su bebida-. Te felicito por tu éxito en Fanfiction. ¡Para llevar tan poco tiempo colgado, tu fic tiene bastante éxito!

-¿Mi fic? Oh, sí, Corazón vs Razón… Esta mañana no he tenido tiempo de mirar cómo iba –al ver que su amigo abría la boca para protestar, John intervino-. Me he dormido y he tenido que salir corriendo a clase, no tenía tiempo para fanfics.

-Bueno, pues ahora verás lo bien que ha ido. Me puedo conectar desde el móvil.

Greg le tendió el aparato a John. Esté miró la pantalla y parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Miró al joven de ojos oscuros, que sonreía socarronamente, e hizo un amago de hablar. No pudo. Finalmente esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso está bien, no?

-¿Bien? 2 reviews, 4 favoritos y 9 follows–Greg hizo una mueca mientras decía eso- ¡Está genial! ¡Casi al nivel de Elemental!

-¿Qué es Elemental? Oh, ya veo, otro autor. También colgó un nuevo fic ayer, con resultados parecidos a los míos. A ver…

Greg permaneció en silencio, picando alguna que otra aceituna mientras John leía "La pista decisiva". Si el rubio hubiera tenido que buscar una palabra para describir lo que estaba leyendo… magistral. La trama era perfecta. Los detalles más insignificantes se unían para crear complicadas resoluciones de casos. Era como un concierto de música clásica: cada palabra cumplía su función cuando lo indicaba el director para crear la más deliciosa melodía jamás escuchada. John tuvo que reconocer que era para quitarse el sombrero (a pesar de que era una narración demasiado impersonal, sin sentimientos ni nada). Y se sintió muy halagado al ver que habían obtenido resultados parecidos.

-Vaya… Elemental es muy bueno –susurró con admiración al final.

-Sí, lo es –afirmó Greg-. Sus fics son los mejores. Lo malo es que lo sabe y es muy arrogante, pero en fin… Gajes de los genios.

-Uno de los comentarios de mi fanfic dice que "shippea" esa pareja aunque no exista en la serie. ¿Qué tienen que ver los barcos en esto? –preguntó John, confundido.

-¿Los barcos?

-Ship es barco en inglés –se encogió de hombros el menor.

-No, no habla de barcos –sonrió Greg, levantando el brazo para llamar al camarero-. Significa que, por decirlo de algún modo, es seguidor de esa pareja. No estoy seguro de que el verbo shippear exista oficialmente, pero los fans lo usan para referirse a eso.

-Oh… Los fans son muy raros.

-Bienvenido al fandom –rio el de ojos oscuros.

-Fandom…

-Conjunto de fans de una misma cosa.

-Oh, bien.

La comida pasó volando. Greg le explicaba con pelos y señales a su amigo lo que habían hecho por la mañana en la academia de policía, y John le comentaba lo harto que estaba de la increíble cantidad de asignaturas que tenía que hacer cada día. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran casi las tres. Se despidieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo, cada uno en una dirección diferente. Por cierto, pagaron la cuenta.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo… Es inadmisible –se seguía quejando Sherlock. Un peatón lo miró al pasar cuando vio que hablaba solo - ¿Qué miras? ¿Quieres una foto?

El hombre no dijo nada y aceleró el paso, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa al furioso joven. Aún no había asimilado que un novato cursi acaparara tanta atención. Había estado toda la mañana ocupado en un experimento, pero ahora que iba a por cierto material que necesitaba, tenía tiempo para pensar en su fic. Miró el reloj distraído y se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba el señor Turner acabaría su turno antes de conseguir lo que necesitaba. Él era el único forense que le permitía tomar lo que quisiera del laboratorio o de los mismos cadáveres. Sherlock se abofeteó mentalmente por estar pensando en Fanfiction en vez de emplear toda su energía en llegar al St Barts antes de que Turner se fuera. De modo que, importándole poco lo que pudiera pensar la gente, empezó a correr por la calle.

Pero entonces pasó. Quizá no fue tan solo culpa suya, pero el hecho de pasar por dónde no había paso de cebra y sin mirar a los lados fue determinante. Por muy rápido que fuera ese viejo coche rojo, si Sherlock se hubiera comportado como le correspondía a un buen peatón… Eso no habría sucedido.

* * *

**Me alegro de que la idea guste. La tenía desde hace tiempo, pero soy tan vaga a la hora de escribir… Muchas gracias a todos los que estais pendientes de mis desvaríos e incluso los comentáis.**

_Este fanfic participa en el reto anual "A long stroy" del foro" I am SHER locked"_


	3. Ya sabes, slash, splash

Sherlock apretó los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para el impacto. Pero éste no llegó. Oyó los frenos del viejo coche rojo, que chirriaban con fuerza. Se atrevió a levantar un párpado y al ver el vehículo a menos de medio metro de él, suspiró. Le había ido por los pelos. Dirigió la mirada al conductor del coche: estaba completamente rígido, con las manos pegadas al volante y cara de estar aterrorizado. Sherlock contuvo una carcajada. El hombre bajó de su vehículo y se acercó temblando al casi atropellado. Cuando llegó al lado del aspirante a detective éste ya lo sabía todo sobre él. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que podría beneficiarse del conductor si le hacía creer que le había causado algún tipo de daño emocional. Ese hombre asustado era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Madre mía! -exclamó teatralmente Sherlock, dejándose caer al suelo- ¡Casi me matas! ¡Oh, cielos…!

-Lo siento de veras. Pero es que te has abalanzado sobre la carretera de golpe y no te he visto… -al ver la cara de pánico del joven que había en el suelo, el conductor dejó de intentar excusarse- Si puedo hacer algo por tí, lo que sea…

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no necesito nada -prácticamente sollozó Sherlock.

-Bueno, pues… Ten mi número -el conductor le tendió un papelito-. Cuando sepas que puedo hacer para compensarte por el susto me llamas. Soy Greg Lestrade. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo no soy nadie. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo si necesito algo. Grácias, Lestrade.

Y sin decir nada más Sherlock se alejó rápidamente del atónito hombre. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara del no-atropellado-por-los-pelos. Un futuro policía de Scotland Yard le debía un favor. Como se iba a aprovechar del pobre Lestrade…

* * *

-¿Y no te ha denunciado ni nada? -preguntó John con la boca llena de cereales.

-Técnicamente no ha habido atropello, de modo que… -se encogió Greg de hombros- Pero le debo un favor.

-Bien… Ahora callate, estoy escribiendo -levantó el rubio el brazo, antes de empezar a teclear rápidamente.

Los dos jovenes estaban en el piso de Greg otra vez. El portátil de John estaba roto, de modo que tenía que servirse del ordenador de Lestrade. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, el más joven había visto pasar un chico moreno. Había sido tan rápido que le pareció una mancha. Greg le explicó que su compañero de piso pasaba casi todo el día fuera y que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo más parecido a una conversación que habían mantenido fue el día que Lestrade perdió las llaves y aporreó la puerta hasta que el chico abrió y desapareció rápidamente en su dormitorio. Pero eso a John no le importaba. Estaba aprovechando ese rato para escribir un poco el segundo capitulo de su fic. Debía irse pronto, de modo que lo tendría que dejar a medias.

-Vale, me tengo que inventar un número de teléfono… Creo que me haría gracia poner el mío para ver si me llama algún seguidor pero no me fio -estiró John los brazos. La espalda le hizo "krec".

-¡Pon mi número! -exclamó Greg- Si algún seguidro se pone en contacto conmigo podré avisarte y tu no correrás riesgos.

-Como futuro policía deberías saber que eso es una imprudéncia -el rubio lo miró moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué más da? Igual encuentras a la chica de tus sueños -sonrió Lestrade.

-Ya… la chica de mis sueños… -John se removió incómodo en el asiento, resistiendo las ganas de hablarle a su amigo sobre "la chica" de sus sueños- Está bien, pondré tu número. Por cierto, ¿qué es el slash? He visto antes un fic que ponía que era slash.

-Oh, claro... Slash... ¿Tú qué dirías que es? -Greg lo miró, divertido.

-Pues suena cómo a agua. Ya sabes, slash, splash... Muy acuático -se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-No es nada de agua -Lestrade soltó una carcajada-. Los fics slash contienen parejas homosexuales.

-Ah... -John notó que se le enrojecían las mejillas.

-Muy bien Johnny -Greg bostezó-. No es que quiera echarte ni nada, pero largo de mi casa. Quiero dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy estresante.

-Sí, es tarde. Nos vemos mañana Greggy.

* * *

A John le encantaba el otoño. Pisar las hojas crujientes que adornaban el suelo aquellos días era uno de los grandes placeres de su vida. Era oscuro y la calle estaba desierta. John lo aprovechó para empezar a saltar, provocando crujidos aún más fuertes. Una gran sonrisa infantil iluminó su cara. La ligera brisa que había perdurado todo el día cogió más intensidad. Las persianas chocaban contra los cristales, las hojas volaban, el rubio pelo de John se despeinaba. Hasta que un paraguas golpeó la nuca del joven. El estudiante de medicina se dio la vuelta y con una rapidez asombrosa cogió el negro y elegante paraguas abierto. Desde luego no era de un bazar, la madera de la empuñadura se veía buena… Un hombre mayor que él, impecablemente vestido con un elegante traje negro, se acercó. Sí John creía que el paraguas era más valioso que la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento, estaba convencido de que todo el conjunto del hombre era mucho más caro que todas sus cosas. Incluída la moto, la ropa y el escaso mobiliario de su habitación.

-Muchas gracias por retener mi paraguas -dijo el elegante hombre.

-De nada, señor…

-Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. ¿Y usted es?

-No soy nadie, simplemente pasaba por aquí. Si me disculpa tengo prisa.

Sin apenas rozar los dedos de Mycroft, John le puso el paraguas en las manos y salió corriendo. Odiaba que su moto estuviera reparándose. Tenía que ir andando a todos lados porque no tenía vehículo y no podía permitirse coger taxis porque los escasos ingresos que sobrevivían a la universidad estaban destinados a la reparación. No es que a John le molestara el viento, pero tras un largo rato en la calle no sentía las manos. Ni la cara. Era una sensación curiosa...

John entró en casa y fue directamente a su habitación, que estaba en el ático. Sus padres habían salido. Harry estaba en casa de su "amiga" Clara. John hacía tiempo que sospechaba que los gustos de su hermana eran... los que deberían haber sido los suyos. Claro que nadie lo sabía, ni siquera Greg. No se atrevía a decirle nada a su mejor amigo. Pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo lo aterrorizaba. John se puso el pijama y se tiró sobre la cama pesadamente. Había sido un día bastante intenso. Pronto sería época de exámenes. Había oído decir que era horrible, pero no estaba asustado. Sabía que si estudiaba era capaz de sacarse la carrera. Antes de dormirse pensó también en Greg y el hecho de que ahora le debía un favor a un extaño. Pero pensándolo bien, todos eran desconocidos al principio. Un profundo sueño invadió al cansado joven, que soñó con el hombre elegante aporreando el viejo coche rojo de Greg con el paraguas, mientras Anderson reía y el misterioso compañero de piso de Lestrade gritaba "¡Elemental!"

* * *

Sherlock tarareaba felizmente una canción que probablemente no existía, mientras volvía a analizar la muestra de tejido adiposo que había logrado extraer del depósito. A pesar del accidente con el coche rojo, había llegado antes de que el señor Turner finalizara su turno. Al recordar el casi atropello el tararero de Sherlock se volvió más alegre incluso que antes. Ahora tenía un futuro policía de Scotland Yard a sus pies. El joven le debía un gran favor al aspirante a detective, y éste pensaba aprovecharse. El tal Lestrade desearía haberlo atropellado en vez de haber frenado a tiempo. Incluso preferiría ir a la cárcel por homicidio por imprudéncia que por crimen premeditado una vez hubiera aparecido Sherlock en su vida para inmiscuírse en los casos. El joven moreno sonrió, encontrando su ocurrencia extremadamente divertida.


	4. Concurso drabble: Ojos color fresa

El tiempo es relativo. De eso John sabe mucho. Cuando lo está pasando bien con Greg, a la que parpadea ya es hora de despedirse. Pero en clase cada minuto es una hora. Con las películas también era muy curioso. Las hay más largas de lo que crees, porque sales fuera y ya es de noche, o más cortas. Sin duda, el tiempo es relativo. Del mismo modo que cuando tienes prisa todo a tu alrededor parece funcionar más despacio. Y si vas tarde a algún lado, no falta el típico coche a velocidad tortuga delante de ti. Aunque en ese caso también se podría mencionar la ley de Murphy… Me desvío del tema, ahora lo importante es cierto estudiante de medicina encerrado en su habitación una fría mañana de otoño.

-Que lento va este trasto –se quejó John dándole un golpecito al portátil de su hermana. Había terminado de escribir el segundo capítulo de su fic e iba a subirlo a fanfiction, pero algo llamó su atención.

Foros. ¿Había foros? El ratón se movió ágilmente por la pantalla y los ojos del rubio resiguieron los nombres. Uno le llamó la atención. Los Pistadores de buscas. ¡Ah, claro, como lo que dijo Carter en el segundo capítulo de la tercera temporada! Con una sonrisa en la cara clicó ese foro. Había varios (¿Cómo llamarlos?) temas. Presentaciones.

-Ahí voy yo –murmuró John.

_Hedgehog: Hola, soy Hedgehog y soy nuevo. Empecé a escribir un fic hace nada y bueno… Sigo la serie desde que empezó hace ya tres temporadas, es alucinante, mi favorita. Estoy –como todos- ansioso por ver la cuarta temporada y para matar el rato escribo fanfiction. Un placer conoceros. _

Después de presentarse, otro tema le llamó la atención. "Concurso drabble: Ojos color fresa". ¿Drabble? La curiosidad se dibujóen el rostro del joven. Leyó las bases del concurso, y se alegró al ver que aun podía presentarse.

_Hedgehog: Vaya, que nervios, es mi primer concurso… Me gustaría apuntarme. ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo, verdad?_

* * *

-Mmm… Un concurso nuevo. Ojos color fresa. Cursilada… -mascullaba Sherlock, observando la pantalla con aire aburrido. Pero algo le llamó la atención. "Último comentario Hedgehog"- El maldito erizo.

_Elemental: Yo también me apunto. Así que Pinchos, date por perdido. Sé que eres un novato y no sabes quién soy, así que es mi deber advertirte de que siempre gano los concursos en los que me presento. Has perdido incluso antes de empezar._

Perfecto. Que se joda el nuevo. Sherlock se recostó en la silla, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. ¿Cómo podría aplicar lo de ojos color fresa? Bueno, existía un tipo de veneno que tintaba los ojos del afectado de color rojo... Eso podría servir. Porque los ojos rojos no existen. Hasta el lumbreras de Pinchos debía saberlo. ¡Un momento! Respuesta del novato.

_Hedgehog: Tú debes ser el chulito del foro, ¿no? Ve con cuidado. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ganar (no soy tan presuntuoso como tú), pero te advierto de que algún día alguien te ganará y llorarás como un bebé. Por cierto, muy ingenioso lo de Pinchos. Como hedgehog es erizo… (Nótese la ironía)_

_Elemental: Te vas a enterar, novato._

Sherlock apagó el ordenador de golpe y se puso la chaqueta bruscamente. Tan bruscamente que no vio un papelito caer de su bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras en medio segundo y bramó que se iba de paseo, para luego dar un fuerte portazo.

Mycroft lo oyó. Estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, en el lado opuesto de la casa, pero como para no escuchar a su hermano… ¿Qué lo habría enfadado? Sabiendo que el método de Sherlock para calmarse era un buen cigarrillo, calculó que tendría tiempo suficiente de investigar un poquito en su habitación. Pensado y hecho.

La habitación de Sherlock no era pequeña, pero por culpa de la cantidad de trastos que acumulaba parecía diminuta. Todo estaba lleno de libros, tarros, cajas... ¿Eso eran fetos de perro? ¿Para qué? Mycroft arrugó la nariz. Eso era un caos. Y ya se iba cuando vio un papelito en el suelo. Lo pensó un momento. La tentación era muy fuerte y lo cogió. Era un número de móvil. A saber de quién sería. Entonces, a Mycroft se le ocurrió una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no "secuestrar" al propietario del número para interrogarle sobre su hermano? Y así fue como el mayor de los Holmes se introdujo en esa actividad tan propia de él.

Sherlock subió las escaleras. El paseo y el tabaco lo habían relajado bastante. Entró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Respiró hondo y entró en los Pistadores de buscas. No había réplica del Pinchos. Maldito novato. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y mirar los últimos fics colgados. No podía ser. ¿Actualización del idiota sentimental? Sherlock no pudo reprimir el impulso de leerlo. Estaba a mitad del capitulo, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, cuando lo vio.

-Oh… -abrió mucho la boca el joven.

Porque ahí, en mitad el fic Corazón vs Razón de Hedgehog, estaba escrito el número del futuro policía de Scotland Yard Greg Lestrade.

-Así que ese eras tú, Pinchos… -Sherlock no lo podía creer. Si no fuera un ser tan racional lo habría atribuido al destino. Pero tampoco podía ser casualidad, porque como decía su hermano: "el universo rara vez es perezoso".

* * *

Un móvil sonaba con fuerza en un pequeño piso del centro de Londres. Stayin' Alive retumbaba en las paredes del casi vacío comedor, mientras un joven se acercaba a atender la llamada. Eran las ocho de la noche, y no era usual recibir llamadas en ese momento del día.

-¿Qué canción es esa? –preguntó el compañero de piso del primero, mientras cruzaba rápidamente el pasillo.

-Stayin' Alive –murmuró el otro, algo sorprendido de oír la voz del misterioso joven-. ¿Quién me llamará a estas horas? –Descolgó el móvil- Greg Lestrade, ¿Quién es?

-Soy el señor Mycroft Holmes. Y me gustaría hablar con usted.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Yan yan y mashimaro111 por comentar el capitulo anterior. Agradezco también los comentarios anteriores y a todos mis lectores silenciosos.**


	5. Mensajes Privados

**Mensajes Privados**

El corazón de Greg latía rápida y furiosamente contra su pecho. Cuando el desconocido le pidió que saliera a la calle por favor, se encontró un auto negro al que le obligaron a subir. Ahora, rumbo a un destino desconocido, se maldecía a sí mismo por atender la misteriosa llamada. Y peor aún: obedecer. El motor del coche se detuvo y el chófer le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Greg para que saliera. El joven cogió aire y salió del vehículo, con los nervios a flor de piel. Prácticamente estaba preparado para pegarle un puñetazo a su secuestrador cuando un joven alto y trajeado, pelirrojo, salió de entre las sombras de las obras abandonadas dónde se encontraban. "¿Éste es el que me ha secuestrado?" se preguntó Greg.

-¿Gregory Lestrade? –inquirió el misterioso joven.

-Sólo Greg –corrigió Lestrade rápidamente-. Mucha gente cree que Greg viene de Gregory, pero me llamo simplemente Greg.

-Ya… -murmuró distraído el más alto, revisando una pequeña libreta.

-¿Y usted es? –preguntó Greg.

-Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes –Mycroft sonrió forzadamente con los labios juntos.

Le señaló con el paraguas un banco hecho caldo para que se sentara. Greg obedeció en silencio, observando atentamente a su secuestrador. Era bastante atractivo. "¡Céntrate!" se recriminó a sí mismo Greg.

-¿De qué conoce a Sherlock Holmes? –pregunto Mycroft escrutándolo fijamente.

-¿A quién?

-No se haga el desentendido, sólo Greg. Encontré un papel con su número de móvil en propiedad de Sherlock –el tono de Mycroft era frío y cortante como el hielo.

-Yo… -Greg tragó saliva- No conozco a ningún Sherlock.

La mirada de Mycroft se clavó en Greg como si de una daga se tratara y el joven se quedó sin respiración. "Que ojos tiene…" pensó Greg, abofeteándose mentalmente un segundo después. Por su parte, Mycroft parecía ajeno a la lucha de comentarios interiores del futuro policía. Observando al joven se podía decir que no mentía, ¿pero entonces cómo había acabado su número en la habitación de su hermano?

-Le creo –suspiró finalmente Mycroft-. Si sube al coche mi chofer le llevará de vuelta a su domicilio.

-¿Eso es todo? –se sorprendió Greg.

-¿Y qué esperaba?

-Nada…

Greg se dirigió hacia el coche algo intimidado, sintiendo cómo Mycroft observaba todos sus movimientos. "No tengo nada que perder" se dijo a sí mismo Greg. Se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mycroft.

-¿Me das tu número? –preguntó, sintiéndose algo idiota.

-¿Mi número? –Mycroft abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Era lo último que habría esperado oír.

-Sí, tu número. Si te parece bien, claro. Que no tiene por qué parecértelo –eso había sido una mala idea.

Mycroft se acercó a Greg y el más bajo se sintió desfallecer. El tal Holmes no parecía agresivo, pero nunca se sabe. Igual lo había ofendido. Mycroft se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y Greg cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba convencido de que sacaría una pistola y le volaría los sesos. Pero en vez del sonido de un disparo, sintió como la fría mano de Mycroft ponía algo en la suya.

-Haz un buen uso –siseó Mycroft.

Cuando Greg abrió los ojos, el mayor de los Holmes ya se alejaba. Lestrade abrió la mano, curioso, y se encontró con un papelito. Con un número de teléfono anotado. Greg sonrió y subió al coche negro.

* * *

"_Vaya, Pinchos, resulta que nos conocemos. SH"_

-¿Que nos conocemos? –preguntó John a nadie en concreto. Al despertarse y entrar en fanfiction se había encontrado con ese mensaje de Elementary.

"_No entiendo a qué te refieres"._

John había supuesto que SH serían las siglas del otro autor, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para firmar sus mensajes con sus siglas. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía de nada al presuntuoso Elementary.

Después de responder todos los mensajes privados, un par de ellos invitándolo a participar en retos de Los Pistadores de Buscas, John se puso a escribir el drabbel para el reto. El título le inspiraba un par de ideas que no estaban mal. Sabía cómo empezaba el fic, pero la parte central y el final eran un misterio. John no creía en los relatos planificados, le gustaba la espontaneidad, el no saber cómo acabaría su propia historia. A medida que iba escribiendo cambiaba cosas. Sus fics eran siempre impredecibles y eso les gustaba a los lectores.

Realmente no le llevó mucho tiempo. Media hora y ya estaba. Colgó el drabbel siguiendo las instrucciones del reto, emocionado. Su primer reto. Una llamada lo distrajo.

-¿Diga? Ah, Greg. ¡Respira! ¿Ha pasado algo? No, espera, cuéntamelo ahora. ¡No esperaré hasta la comida! Greg, no cuelgues. ¡Greg! ¡Si cuelgas me enfado! –John quedó en silencio unos segundos, expectante-. Pues me ha colgado. ¡Será idiota!

John siguió quejándose por la desconsideración de su amigo mientras cogía su bolsa para ir a la universidad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras su hermana le preguntó si iba a encontrarse con su novio (Greg, según ella) y él respondió insinuando que sabía lo suyo con Clara. Acabaron los dos enzarzados en una discusión a gritos. Harry entró en plena rabieta y John se largó con una manzana en la mano. Su hermana era insoportable.

Llegaba tarde. Entre escribir el drabbel y discutir con Harry se había entretenido demasiado. Prácticamente corría por la acera cuando chocó con un joven alto que llevaba un abrigo más grande que el propio John.

-Lo siento –se disculpó rápidamente el estudiante de medicina.

-¡Vigila por dónde vas! –le recriminó Sherlock al joven bajito y rubio que acababa de chocar contra él. Llevaba una manzana medio comida en la mano y una bolsa que parecía ir llena de apuntes. "Estudiante de medicina que llega tarde a la facultad, nivel de inteligencia: como los demás (idiota)" dedujo Sherlock rápidamente.

El estudiante tardón no merecía su atención, porque rápidamente la potente mente del futuro detective volvió a sumergirse en los resultados del experimento del día anterior. Esa misma mañana, antes de salir de casa, había colgado su drabbel para el reto. Su primer duelo con Hedgehog. Estaba claro que ganaría al novato de sobras. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un cursi sentimental. Policía tenía que ser…

Se conectó a fanfiction desde el móvil y leyó el mensaje de Hedgehog. El muy idiota no sabía que casi lo había atropellado. Decidió responder y revelar su identidad al novato.

"_Ford Fiesta rojo y viejo, con matrícula JLY75IV. Casi atropellaste a un joven alto y moreno hace pocos días. ¿Te refresco la memoria? SH"_

* * *

-Buen mediodía –saludó John sentándose al lado de Greg. Habían quedado para comer en el mismo bar de siempre.

-Será buenas tardes –sonrió su amigo.

-No… El mediodía no es ni mañana ni tarde. Es un espacio temporal extraño que merece tener su propio saludo –se encogió de hombros John.

-Ya, claro –Greg lo miró algo confundido-. Bueno voy a contarte lo que me pasó ayer.

John escuchó atentamente la explicación de Lestrade. Le costaba creer todo aquello, pero sabía que su amigo no mentiría en una cosa como esa. Cuando llegó el momento de contar que le había pedido el número al misterioso Mycroft, Greg dudó. Nunca había mentido sobre su sexualidad pero nunca había hablado sobre ello con John. El rubio se dio cuenta de que el aspirante a policía tenía la boca abierta como para decir algo que no se atrevía a contar.

-¿Pasó algo más, Greg? –se preocupó John.

-Sí… Resulta que… Bueno, yo…

* * *

Un joven moreno y bajito, de ojos oscuros como el carbón, observaba el hospital St. Barts desde una cafetería. Silbaba alegremente mientras removía su café. Amargo, fuerte. Tal y como le gustaba. Llevaba casi cuarenta minutos ahí sentado cuando Sherlock salió del hospital con una bolsa en la mano. El joven dejó el dinero del café sobre la mesa y siguió disimuladamente al más alto.

Sherlock siguió toda la calle. Torció a la derecha, dos veces a la izquierda y otra vez a la derecha. Cuando llegó delante de su casa se detuvo. Realmente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su hermano, pero al menos sus padres se habían ido de viaje. Se sentó en el suelo con una mueca y sacó un cigarrillo. Su hermano debía irse a trabajar en cualquier momento y le dejaría la casa para él.

-Perdona, amigo, ¿tienes fuego? –preguntó un joven vestido con ropa ancha y una gorra del revés.

Sherlock no respondió, pero le tendió el mechero de mala gana. El joven encendió el cigarro y murmuró un gracias antes de irse. Sherlock no le dio importancia al encuentro, borrándolo de su memoria rápidamente, sin ser consciente de que el presunto rapero lo había seguido desde que salió del hospital.

James Moriarty sonrió mientras se alejaba, dándole una profunda calada al cigarro.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a mashimaro111, Yan yan, Isa no Tenshi y MonroeN por comentar el capitulo anterior. Agradezco también a los que han agregado y/o favoriteado este fic. Y mis lectores silenciosos, gracias también.**


	6. Es tu reto, ¡hazlo tú!

**Es tu reto, ¡hazlo tú!**

Greg no podía dormir. _No me he atrevido_. Miraba el techo de su habitación, daba media vuelta y miraba el suelo, se volvía a girar y miraba la pared. _No se lo he confesado a John._ Luego vuelta a empezar. _He inventado una estúpida excusa barata._ La cama no dejaba de crujir, cosa que debió poner de los nervios a su compañero de piso porque apareció de repente sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte? ¡Son las tres de la noche!

-¿De la noche o de la mañana? ¿Hasta dónde puede considerarse "de la noche" y a partir de cuándo puede considerarse "de la mañana"?

-¿Qué? –el compañero de piso parecía confundido.

-Paso demasiado tiempo con John… Descuida, intentaré no moverme para no volver a interrumpir tu profundo y preciado sueño.

Greg intuyó que el chico lo había mirado mal pero la oscuridad que cegaba a ambos le impidió saberlo con certeza. Oyó las pisadas de su compañero alejarse hacia el pasillo y antes de que saliera de la habitación añadió:

-¡Por cierto, Jim, ni se te ocurra volver a entrar sin llamar! Algún día tendremos un disgusto.

Podría haber hecho cientos de bromas pero simplemente, quizá porque tenía sueño, quizá porque Greg no le importaba lo más mínimo, Jim se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

"_No puedo creer que seas el peatón idiota al que casi atropella mi amigo."_

"_No soy idiota. Además, los insultos de seres inferiores como tú no me importan. SH"_

"_Seré un ser inferior pero has desmentido mi insulto. Eso demuestra que sí te importa"_

"_Tú que sabrás… Por cierto, mañana se sabrán los resultados del reto de los ojos. ¿Preparado para sucumbir ante mí? SH"_

"_No puedes saber si ganarás o no. ¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que eres un inseguro. Como el perrito chiquitito que le ladra al grande para dar miedo y que no se acerque porque sabe que el perro grande lo destrozaría de un mordisco."_

"_Bonita comparación. En serio, muy original. No puedo creer que alguien como tú guste tanto a la gente. SH"_

"_Porque le pongo sentimiento a lo que escribo. En cada historia hay una parte de mí."_

"_¿Cuántas veces habrás tenido que asesinar para poder hacer tantos horrocrux*? SH"_

"_¡Maldito seas! Me has hecho reír. ¡No puede hacerme reír alguien que me cae mal, va en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza!"_

"_Lo que tú digas. SH"_

"_¿Por qué pones SH? Asumo que se trata de tus iniciales, eso es _elemental_ dirías tú, pero… ¿por qué las pones? ¿Para sentirte importante?"_

"_Por una vez te daré la razón. Supongo que sí, para sentirme importante. SH"_

"_Pues yo no soy capaz de usar mis iniciales con alguien a quien no conozca y/o me caiga mal."_

"_Cada persona es un mundo, dijo alguien una vez. SH"_

"_Ya… me voy, mañana tengo universidad. Suerte con el reto."_

"_Igualmente, supongo. SH"_

* * *

Greg no podía creerlo. Se pegó aún más el móvil a la oreja y asintió ante el relato de su amigo. Sabía que John no podía verlo pero conociéndose tanto como se conocían, seguramente el rubio veía mentalmente al futuro policía asentir. De modo que ese chico al que casi atropelló era Elemental…

-El mundo es un pañuelo –comentó Greg, divertido.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía cara de creído?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… sí. Era alto, delgado, con el pelo negro y ondulado, los ojos muy azules, pálido, con los pómulos muy marcados. Tenía la voz muy grave aunque creo que es algo menor que tú.

-Ahora tengo ventaja. Yo sé cómo es y él no sabe cómo soy.

-¿Y eso en qué te beneficia, John?

-No sé… pero me siento superior por una vez. En fin, cuelgo, que llega la profesora de biología.

* * *

La habitación de Jim siempre estaba cerrada con llave. Eso al principio intrigó al estúpido de su compañero de piso pero al final dejó de tenerlo en cuenta. La pared más grande estaba llena de papeles. Mapas, calendarios, hojas repletas de su minúscula y algo irregular letra… Todo para conocer al dedillo su vida. Lugares que frecuentaba, actividades que llevaba a cabo.

-¿Y esto de que te va a servir? – Moran no lo entendía. Sentado en la cama de su… ¿jefe? ¿Amigo? Simplemente James.

-Tengo ventaja sobre él –respondió distraído el más bajito mientras marcaba la ruta que siguió su obsesión el día anterior.

-¿Cómo?

-La información es poder, Moran. Graba eso en tu diminuto cerebro. Información es igual a poder.

Moran se encogió de hombros mientras le cortaba con una navaja los bigotes al peluche de tigre de James. Moriarty lo miró por encima del hombro mientras sonreía malvadamente.

* * *

-¡Ya es la hora! –John zarandeaba a Greg, nervioso.

-Lo sé, llevas como cinco minutos haciendo la cuenta atrás y chillándome en la oreja. Venga.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados ante el ordenador de Greg. Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde, momento en que iba a revelarse quien había ganado el reto de los ojos color fresa. John le había suplicado a su amigo compañía. Ya era la hora y sin embargo el rubio no se atrevía a abrir la página.

-Hazlo tú –le pidió a Greg.

-Es tu reto, ¡hazlo tú!

-Por favor… porfa, porfa… -John le puso cara de pena a Lestrade. Siempre funcionaba y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

-Está bien –suspiró Greg.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer el mayor fue apretar el botón. La página empezó a cargarse y los dos amigos se amorraron a la pantalla.

-Vaya… -susurró Lestrade.

-Lo sé –respondió igual de flojito John.

* * *

Sherlock había tenido un día aburrido. Su hermano había vuelto a visitarlo, a pesar de que su paso por la casa se redujo a cinco minutos de discusión acalorada. Cuando el brillante joven se aburría las horas se estiraban hasta convertirse en días y si encima había un acontecimiento que despertaba su interés, en ese caso los resultados del reto, las horas convertidas en días podía llegar a parecer meses. Pero se acabó. Ya eran las cinco en punto de la tarde, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y el futuro detective estaba delante de su ordenador maldiciendo por enésima vez lo "lento que es el trasto este". La página estaba tardando siglos en cargarse y al joven le iba a dar un ataque de nervios. Pensó brevemente en Hedgehog y se imaginó a un erizo gigante chillándole en la oreja al tal Lestrade que casi lo atropelló (sin imaginar lo cerca que estaba de la verdad). Finalmente la página cargó y sus ojos leyeron ávidamente los resultados.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuró Sherlock.

* * *

**_Horrocrux: _Pequeña referencia a Harry Potter (*.*)**

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Dispuesta a seguir con los enredos de nuestros queridos personajes. Sé que es cruel acabar el capítulo como lo he acabado pero… como la que escribe soy yo y puedo elegir… Mala pata ;)**

**No sé si vosotros, seguidores de Fanfiction, leéis ABURRIDOS pero he decidido responder a vuestros comentarios. A partir de este capítulo os contestaré a todos por MP. Si no tenéis cuenta responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

**Agradezco a los que comentasteis anteriormente. Gracias también a los que han seguido y/o favoriteado este fic. Y a mis lectores silenciosos, también gracias (aunque os estaré mucho más agradecida si dejáis de serlo xD)**


End file.
